Monster
by BehindTheSmiles
Summary: Instead of Rebekah taking little baby Hope, she was kidnapped by an unknown woman in white just as the sacrifice was about to take place, devastating Hayley and the Mikaelson family, who believe now Hope is dead. Nearly sixteen years in the future, Chloe Johnson wants to know the truth behide her past. Will she like what she discovers?
1. Summary

For nearly sixteen years of her life, Chloe Johnson _[portrayed by Maddie Hasson]_ knew she was different, besides knowing all about the supernatural, from werewolves who are slaves to the moon and vampires who are slaves to the sun. Training to be a hunter to protect humans from the actual dangers of the world, Chloe starts to question her past.

Knowing what has happened can't be hidden for long, Chloe's adoptive father Isaac Johnson _[portrayed by J.R. Bourne]_ invites a witch named "Claudia" _[portrayed by Kristin Kreuk]_ to show Chloe her true family's past. Will she like what she discovers?

_"How can you love me, knowing who I am, what I am?"_

_"Love doesn't just run in blood Chloe, it just happens."_

**the vampire diaries [flashbacks]  
the originals [flashbacks&amp;season one]**

**before you ask, yes Chloe is Hope, it's no secret to that. But I wanted to portray her in a different light away from her family and her reactions to her family's doings, book two will go on to the second season of the originals.**

**however, you will - in time - see the originals in the present time and Chloe will meet them face to face, but right now, it's looking into the past!**


	2. Taken

**000;**

**TAKEN**

Hayley Marshall never expected this to happen, nor did she, at the beginning, want it to end this way.

Sleeping with Klaus was a mistake, they both knew that and at the beginning it seemed like a curse with what they were left with. A unexpected pregnancy. An unwanted one from the start. But as time grew on, both seemed to enjoy the idea of a younger one, it bringing hope into their lives and something worth fighting for as they, along with Klaus' family, faced the dangers of New Orleans and the enemies that Klaus had created.

Now it led them to this, facing off a witch coven wanting to sacrifice their baby in a cemetery in what they liked to call "The City of the Dead".

Waking up in a church after having your throat slit wasn't a pleasent experience for Hayley, because at first she was confused to how she was still alive. It couldn't of been her werewolf ablitles and the witch bitches certainly didn't bring her back. It was only when she found Klaus and Elijah did they realise how she was still alive. She had her daughter's blood in her system, meaning she was in transition, meaning she would have to drink the blood of her own daughter to survive.

But it didn't matter to Hayley, as she remembered what the witches were planning and stormed over to the City of the Dead, wanting to end this once and for all, for her daughter's sake.

Elijah and Klaus were right behind Hayley as she marched down the cemetery and as soon as they turned the corner, what Hayley saw horrifled her to her very core.

Genevieve stood over the baby, a knife just above the baby's body.

"No!" Hayley screamed out, which caught the attention of the witches and Elijah quickly took action, throwing one of the cemetery objects at Genevieve's hand, making it slam against the wall behind her and the knife flying over to the otherside of the cemetry.

The trio then ran towards the witches, towards the baby.

Monqiue and the other witch girl quickly acted, meeting halfway in front of the Mikaelson baby, grabbing each others hands and raising the others towards the oncoming trio, casting spells as they did and the trio went flying in the air, away from the witches.

The trio grunted as they landed back on the ground and quickly got back up, and when they made a move again towards the witches, they felt pushed back and seeing the ghosts of the ancestors of the witches.

"You fools," Monqiue started as her friend contiued to chant. "To come against us in our place of power in our strongest hour." A small smirk came on the young girl's lips, "You don't face three, you face - AHH!"

Monqiue and the girl went down to the ground, clasping their own heads as if they were having a very bad headache. The same happened to Geneiveve, Hayley, Klaus and Elijah, as they all fell back to the ground, screaming out in pain.

Hayley, whilst fisting her hair, looked up to see a figure dressed in white walking through the cemetery and as she tried to look at the person's face, her headache became worse and for a quick moment, ducked down as her knees made her way to her chest.

Looking back up with her eyes, she saw the figure make their way other to where her baby daughter laid, crying out. The figure made her way passed the two witches, who were still clutching their heads in pain and stood in front of the baby Mikaelson.

For a moment, Hayley was worried that the figure was going to do what the witches started and yelled out again "No!" The pain in her head increased, making her scream in agony, not just for herself, but for her child.

The pain was blinding her now, Hayley had no choice but to shut her eyes as she pain contiuned. Until, suddenly, it stopped.

Hayley raised her head slightly, showing she was unsure about the turn of events but eventally turned around to behind her to see that the pain had seemingly stopped for both Elijah and Klaus, who looked just as confused as Hayley did. Horror then washed over Hayley as she realised something:

she could no longer hear a baby's cry.

Hayley's eyes widened and she quickly stood up, turning back to where the witches were goggily getting up, she saw the tomb that they placed her baby on and quickly raced over, pushing - violently - the witches aside as she did.

The baby was no longer there, instead, in the baby's place, was a small vial of blood.

.

.

_Fifteen years later..._

The dream was always the same for Chloe; a clear blue sky at first and she could hear women - from the sounds of it - chanting in another lanaguge that she could never place, nor understand. She would hear a baby crying as well, in the distance but it would seem close as well. Like she knew the baby that was crying out.

Then that's when it would see it, a knife placed over her. She wanted to scream out in the dream, but she never could. It was like watching a film, all she could do is sit down and watch.

Chloe would then hear, over the chanting and the baby's cries, a horrifled scream of "No!"

That's when Chloe would wake up, gasping for breath and sweating like a pig on a warm summer's day, contiuously wondering why she was having such a dream.


End file.
